1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a system for distributing, processing and receiving signals and more specifically it relates to a wireless signal transceiver system for allowing wireless distribution of cable/satellite television and internet signals to a plurality of transceivers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
In homes with multiple televisions, if it is often cumbersome and aesthetically unpleasing to run cables or other cords from the source of the television signal to the plurality of televisions. To combat such problems, systems for the wireless distribution of television signals throughout a single dwelling or building have been in use for years. Such previously existing systems are generally comprised of a transmitter positioned at or near the source of the television signals and one or more receivers which are directly connected to one or more televisions. The transmitter of such a previously existing system will generally receive, process and transmit the television signal to the one or more receivers, which will then allow viewing of the television signal on the one or more televisions. One such previously existing system for wirelessly distributing televisions is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,263,503 to Margulis entitled “Method for Effectively Implementing a Wireless Television System”.
However, even with the use of such a wireless television transmittal system, operators are still left to cope with the cumbersome wires and other cords associated with distribution of an internet signal throughout the home. Because television and internet signals are commonly transmitted into a home through a single coaxial cable, that cable will often need to be split, with the first half of the split going to a cable television box or transmitter and the second half of the split going to a cable modem. Such a configuration, even with the use of a wireless television transmittal system, will often lead to a tangled mess of cords and wires.
Because of the inherent problems with the related art, there is a need for a new and improved wireless signal transceiver system for allowing wireless distribution of cable/satellite television and internet signals to a plurality of transceivers.